


driving lessons

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: 2018 Tumblr-Prompted Drabbles [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Driving, F/M, Nancy Wheeler is a force of nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: On back roads about 45 minutes from anywhere, Jonathan taught Nancy how to drive.





	driving lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [springawake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/springawake/gifts).



> Prompt was "Jonathan Byers and smile... let him be happy PLEASE" so here's what I've got for you, honey! Featuring Nancy Wheeler being awesome, because who doesn't like that.

On back roads about 45 minutes from anywhere, Jonathan taught Nancy how to drive, at first just letting her shift gears from the passenger seat. The first time she shifted too fast, she shrieked at the sound; then her brow furrowed, her chin lifted, and she told him to go again.

Jonathan turned, kissed her determined mouth, and did as she told him.

He knew when Nancy focused on something, she simply kept going until she got it down, and driving was no different. Within two weeks, she was working the pedals mostly right.

“Once you get your own wheels, you won’t need me anymore,” he joked, a hand in his hair, self-deprecation a habit.

“Don’t be stupid,” she said, rolling her eyes. “Of course I’ll still need you around. Or at least, I’ll still want you around.”

Seeing his shy, pleased smile, Nancy huffed a laughed and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> [Send me your own drabble prompts over on tumblr!](http://lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
